Cosmic Maelstrom
by Soulblazer87
Summary: During the Hyuga incident, Naruto looses access to his chakra. With his abilities as a Shinobi gone, he will turn to powers never obtained before. By mortals at least. Extremely Powerful Naruto, Good Kyubi.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

**A/N: I don't own Naruto. Wish I did though. I'd be filthy rich and Sasuke wouldn't be an emo brat with way too much power in his hands.**

**Beta Reader/Dude I Bounced Ideas Off: Alaster Warheaven**

**Idea-giver Number2: RavenKnight013**

**

* * *

**

Naruto was wandering inside the village of Konoha, avoiding the hatefull glares of the people inside. The seven year old child couldn't understand why everyone hated him, but he didn't care. He'd become Hokage and then everyone would love him as they loved Jiji. They would acknowledge him and then like him and speak nicely to him. In the back of little Naruto's mind, there were doubts of him actually managing that, but the child squashed them quickly.

Little Naruto decided to go to the park to see some of his friends. Or well his only friends his age, as most children hated him. Getting to his targeted location, he saw none of his friends. However, there _were_ some bullies. He knew them from other times, when they'd go and hit other children or throw stones at him. Naruto turned around to leave when they spotted him. Knowing that if he run he'd merely delay the inevitable, Naruto turned around and readied himself. He'd give as good as he would take. After all a future Hokage can't be a coward, no matter the odds. Jiji had told him so.

The group of five descended on Naruto, hitting him with everything they could. Their parents would be happy if they hurt him, regardless of the fact he'd heal the next day. After all nobody liked 'that kid'. So why should they treat him nicely?

The bullies caught up with Naruto and started hitting on him, their hearts clouded by corrupted teachings. Naruto fought back, but not too much. Not because he couldn't, but because a Hokage shouldn't hit his own people now should he?

Not two minutes later though, a girl's voice stopped the bullies. "Hey! S-stop it! Y-you're hurting him!"

A girl, not older than Naruto himself, pale lavender coloured eyes and midnight black hair. 'What is she doing here?' Wondered Naruto. As the bullies turned to her, they realized who she was. Behind the girl, a pregnant woman appeared, standing protectively over the girl. Realizing just _who_ was in front of them, the bullies cried out in fear and ran off. The pregnant lady and the girl she seemingly escorted went towards the blonde child. The girl helped Naruto clean himself and tie his wounds.

Later Naruto would find out that the girl's name was Hyuga Hinata and the woman was her mother, Hyuga Hitomi. Inside Hitomi's belly was the growing younger sister of Hinata, a child that would, very aptly, be named Hanabi.

Not a couple of months later, Hitomi would give birth to Hanabi and leave the world in peacefull slumber. Not one Hyuga would ever see the weeping form of an Uzumaki Naruto as he cried over her grave.

Months passed and Hinata showed herself less and less, each time she would be more shy and meek than the last. Her father had taken Hitomi's death hard and sought to quell his pain by training his eldest daughter. He blamed her for many things, for not being a boy (which would later force her to wear her heair short to appear as a boy as much as possible), to not being as good as he wanted in the traditional family arts, to her mother's death, to the trouble he had with his brother... Everything had become Hinata's fault. However, no matter how many times Naruto would beg her to let him tell Ji-san, she told him not to and to forgive her father.

It was finally a happy day for Hyuga Hinata as her birthday had come. Usually her mother would wake her up and treat her to cinammon buns for breakfast before taking her out for a walk. Then they'd come home to a beautiful lunch just the three of them. She would then be allowed to play as much as she wanted, any game that she wanted, until dinner. Then the entire family would gather and celebrate. But now... now it was different. Her mother didn't wake her up or treat her to cinammon buns. Instead a servant woke her up, helped her get dressed and sent her to the dojo for a _brutal_ sparring session with her father. Her father then demeaned her and told her to go eat alone, such a failure she was. Hinata's eyes stung with unshed tears. She had long since learned to not cry in front of others.

When noone would watch though, Hyuga Hinata would cry. However... someone _was_ watching. A certain blue-eyed, blonde knucklehead of a future ninja. Naruto knew that she wouldn't allow him to tell Ji-san, so he resolved to make her feel better in another way. Now that he could evade ANBU for hours, he knew he would be able to sneak inside the Hyuga compound and deliver her gift on his own. That would make her happy! And happy friends are the best!

When night fell, little Naruto left his appartment early, in order to avoid the ANBU. It was easier than he thought because most of them were called to guard some dere... deru... deleg... some people from another place at least. Ji-san said they were from Rai no Kuni, where ever that was. Maybe he'd go for a walk there.

As Naruto went to sneak inside a sleeping Hinata's room, he noticed another figure as well. Deciding to be a ninja, even though he wasn't one _yet_, Naruto snuck slowly closer and closer. Then he saw that man figure produce a large sack and throw it over Hinata's sleeping body. The kidnapper, for Naruto now knew what that man was, quickly grabbed the sleeping Hinata, wrapped the bag around her and made to leave, Naruto hot on his trail.

A few minutes later, the perpetrator stopped to secure his package and check for any pursuers. Lo and behold, there was one. The ninja readied himself for combat with a Hyuga... only to see Naruto land in front of him a furious face on his childish face.

"Leave Hinata-chan alone you bully!"

The shinobi snorted and laughed. He kicked Hinata's sack with his foot to make way for better footing. That however, had the result of the top of the sack falling off of Hinata's face, letting her see her Naruto-kun ready to defend her. Were she not in such a situation, she would have blushed.

Naruto's anger hit red when the bully hit his friend. Inside Naruto, two malevolent red eyes opened and a smirk formed. Naruto charged at the kidnapper, unleashing a warcry of some sort. His valiant charge however, was cut short as he impacted with the jounin's foot.

Naruto was thrown back. He heard footsteps as the jounin approached him. Then pain erupted as the jounin proceeded to repeatedly kick Naruto's head into the ground. He failed to see Naruto's eyes turn blood red as they lost focus.

Undisclosed Location-

Naruto opened his eyes and saw a sewer. It felt... like him in a way. Like a home he had never been till now. Surprised he walked on. There were six doors in front of him. One was a light blue color, emanating the same power he often felt when he channeled his chakra. It was slightly open and a light shone. Four other doors were closed but emanated unimaginable power, each giving him a different feeling. One spoke of how to be young and old at the same time. The other taught of how everything was one and yet separate. Another spoke of healing and care, the touch of a caring mother or a kind healer. The next yelled of power and death, of darkness and shadow, not evil yet not pure either. The last door was completely open wide and a red, malignant glow emanated from it, bringing forth bloodlust and fury the likes of which Naruto had never felt before, but somehow _knew_ as intimately as he knew himself.

Picking the red glowing door, Naruto walked in silence through the darkness. A dark, mirthfull chuckle, more evil and vile than anything Naruto could imagine echoed as the door behind Naruto closed and disappeared. Red light shone from everywhere and nowhere as Naruto beheld a huge black cage. Behind it, two rows of teeth and two red malignant eyes. Next to them, red fur with black outlines. Behind that... nine huge tails swayed as the beast chuckled, sending shivers of terror down Naruto's spine.

**"Welcome brat to my humble abode. As your pathetic little mind may have guessed, I am Kyubi no Yoko. The same Kyubi no Yoko that your prescious old man had declared to be dead. A lie just like everything else he's told you. I am pretty much alive within you brat."**

Naruto stepped back in fear, the times the villagers had called him a demon resurfacing. "So... I... I am you?" The thing laughed evilly.

**"As if. You believe your pathetic little excuse of a human body would be able to contain ME? DON'T BE SO NAIVE! As if you could control or contain me. Now... Now I am getting out here, but not before I exact some revenge from you my **_**vessel**_**."**

Then the pain began as Kyubi pumped his evil power through Naruto's body, its raw uncontrolled power destroying and ripping apart the child's chakra system. Naruto screamed as the cage broke and the blue door shattered. He managed to see the figure of a man appear and try to fix it desperately, but the man had no time as the Kyubi unleashed its chakra on that, somehow _familiar_, man and sent him away. Naruto screamed and wreathed in pain, but he still refused to let the Kitsune out. And the Kitsune saw it. So, he resolved to keep up the torture. He may not be able to kill his container, but who said he couldn't torture him? Besides, with his chakra coils ruined beyond repair, Naruto would _have_ to depend on Kyubi for survival and that meant that Kyubi would get free sooner or later. Somewhere deep inside Kyubi, another side of the being awakened, but it was too weak, too sleepy after seeing that man with the red eyes.

**"Why do you fight me boy? They all hate you"** Images of Naruto being hated swam around the being. **"They despise and hurt you."** Again more images, this time followed by the Kyubi smashing a tail of youkai on Naruto. **"Even your oh-so-prescious old man lied to you! He hates you too!"** Kyubi would have said more, were it not for a dark power emanating from Naruto. Raw, deep, bottomless darkness blew outwards, stunning the Kitsune that grinned. The black door was wrenched open. **"Yes! Yes, give in to the hate within, give in to the fury and anger! Show me the darkness within you little one!"**

The darkness lashed out and Kyubi laughed. A voice then sounded inside the mindscape.

"Naruto-kun... help me!"

Naruto's eyes snapped open. He knew that voice, he recognised it. Hinata! Hinata needed his help and he was here dawdling with that baka of a fox. What kind of a friend was he to forget Hinata-chan? Naruto roared and the walls shook with power. Around Naruto a light shone, so strong and powerful in scorched the Kitsune's fur. The white door was wrenched open as well.

"I... I refuse baka-kitsune! I know I am angry and I accept it. I know I have hate and darkness within and I accept it. It's as much a part of me as is light and the power to care. Darkness... isn't evil... It is death and death isn't evil, its a part of our existence Light is life and life isn't good, it's a part of our existence. That's why... That's why I won't let you get out. I may not be able to use chakra any more but I will still protect them all! Darkness and Light! Hear my voice and come to me!"

A flood of power. That's all Kyubi saw as two radically and completely different energies swivelled around Naruto. As one they worked, they _cooperated_ towards their common goal. Kyubi was thrown back as the two energies became a new, colorless one, or was it that it contained too many colors to see one, and they formed another cage, this one stronger than ever before. Kyubi stood in awe as the child wielded powers not seen in... well forever!

The last two doors opened slightly, their power shining, yet not accessible yet. Beforethe great Bijuu had time to speak, Naruto disappeared.

-Back in Konoha

The jounin had fun stomping the brat's head and hearing the girl's crying until a burst of power exploded. The brat was covered in a blood red aura of raw power and fury. As it made to lunge at him, the child screamed in agony and its flesh was burned. The jounin didn't have time to think about it as another power exploded and pushed back the previous one. This one was pure black. It emanated cold death, without the fury however. It was as if it simply were there, ready to extinguish all life around it. The Kumo nin watched in awe as the life was literally drained away from even the air itself. Heck even the moonlight was too weak compared to this... thing! Next to him, the girl had managed to free her mouth and spoke four words. "Naruto-kun... help me!"

It was as if it were some sort of signal as the boy's eyes widened. Where before the eyes were a black, endless void, now they were a pure glowing white. The aura changed yet again, this time to a glowing white, as if life itself was concentrated around this child. The Kumo nin once again watched in awe as the life returned to all that it was leached away from, the trees and flowers going into an impromptu blooming session. However, the ambassador also noticed one more thing. During all this the child was unconscious, its eyes too unfocused and its stance too loose. However, now, the child was coming back to the world of the conscious.

Then, as Naruto awakened once again, so did the black power. One would expect two so different powers to fight each other. But they didn't. They combined in one single powerfull aura that dwarfed the Raikage's own. Heck even the Raikage's brother didn't have near as much power! Then the child opened its mouth and the jounin almost ran for the hills. He wouldn't live to regret not doing it.

As Naruto opened his mouth, two voices came out in perfect symphony, like his eyes, now the right being white while the left was black. One voice was laced with the fury of a caring father while the other was filled with the lethality possessed only by those assassins that stop having emotions about death or killing.

_**"You... you dare take away Hinata... you dare lay a hand on her... Light and darkness don't usually coexist. But... once in a while, both light and darkness find a common enemy, a common goal. When that is found... their power is endless. You are that enemy, your destruction our goal. We have witnessed your soul... We pass judgement... Twilight... Blast."**_

Naruto's hands rose to the front. A globe of the purest light on the right and a globe of the darkest black on the left. In an instant they had been united into one huge sphere of power, dazzling and stunning all spectators watching, as Naruto's hands twitched and the blast flew outwards. The Kumo nin never had a chance. His body was pulverized and destroyed beyond recovery. Naruto's power seemed to leave him as he stumbled forward before falling in front of Hinata.

"Hinata...safe...mission... complete..."

Hiashi had been watching in awe, hearing Naruto's speech. Having been woken up by Kyubi's youkai, he sought out his daughters, finding his eldest missing. His Byakugan quickly confirmed several things. He didn't have chakra coils any more, they were shredded apart, probably by the youkai. In their place however, flowed another power, one he couldn't identify. It seemed to leave as quickly as it came however and the child stumbled forward. Hiashi could barely make sense out of the situation so he did something he rarely if ever did. He decided to let the Hokage sort it out. A few of his most trusted servants quickly came and cleaned up evidence as well as taking Naruto to the hospital.

* * *

**A/N: Another fic by yours truly. Yeah yeah I know I suck. I should first finish one fic before starting a new one, but can you really blame me? All these wonderful ideas swimming inside my head like a myriad colorfull fish inside an endless abyss illuminated by mystic gems sending shards of light in every direction, color and shape imaginable. Ahem, I'll stop now.**

**Anyway, this is the first chapter of my new fic. Naruto's powers are the manipulation of Light and Darkness, in both spiritual and literal aspects, as well as temporal/dimensional manipulation. Justification follows in the next chapter. It may sound a bit shaky to most, but bear with me and I shall explain it all in a following chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Awakening_

Naruto woke up a couple of days later at a hospital room, various machines wired into him. As soon as he moved, a monitor started beeping insesantly. Some kind of alarm Naruto deduced. Not ten seconds later, a group of apparent doctors and nurses came inside, a couple amongst them being Hyuga if one looked at their eyes. Immidiately cries of 'Impossible' or 'Remarkable' or 'I've never seen anything like that' filled Naruto's ears. Thankfully it only lasted for a few minutes as the Hokage himself shunshined outside the room and entered followed by his well-hidden ANBU.

Sartuobi smiled upon seeing Naruto, but his smile fell quickly, not only by remembering that Naruto couldn't be a shinobi any more, but also by seeing Naruto's look. A look of guarded neutrality, half-hostile, half-welcoming, partially afraid and betrayed. Realizing the unspoken message, Sarutobi ushered all out. Sitting on the chair he looked at Naruto.

"How are you doing this day Naruto-kun? I was afraid of-"

"Very well Hokage-sama. But you were not afraid, you were certain I would survive. Your fear was directed around the seal in my stomach, correct? After all I am my _father's_ sacrifice."

Sarutobi's eyes widened. "How? How did you know?"

Naruto sighed. "I remember. I remember everything. From the smallest, almost imperceptible detail to the greatest most profound truth. I remember my sealing. I remember by father and mother. I remember everything. After all, that is how I acquired my power, small though it may be."

Sarutobi's eyes hardened. Naruto was serious. It wasn't a time of sentimentality but cold hard strategic thinking. "Explain. Everything."

"You remember my sealing of course. Including the fact that my father used my blood to sign the Shinigami's contract in order for the seal to take place. When the sealing occured, Shinigami-sama and I became linked but for a split second. During that second, I was exposed to all the memories and knowledge of a god. Thankfully, I cannot, neither will I ever, comprehend it. Of course, I didn't see all of it either. However, I saw... _the beginning_. The very begininng of this world. Initially there was nothing. Then, there came light and darkness, which in turn gave meaning to time and space. Thanks to my viewing this birthing of the world itself, I have gained the power to control these cosmic forces. Of course, it isn't limitless. It is directly linked to my chakra capacity. Now, as you've been doubtlessly told, my coils have been destroyed thanks to Kyubi's youkai. However, that doesn't mean I don't _have_ chakra, merely that I cannot control or use it. On the other hand, it _can_ be used to fuel my... unique abilities. In extremely crude layman's terms, I can use four unique releases, Light, Darkness, Time and Space. Though... I seem to recall being able to combine Light and Darkness to form Twilight, but there seem to be several stipulations to doing that."

Sarutobi's mind went on overdrive, using the entire 180+ IQ to gain the most out of this situation. Naruto caught on to this quickly.

"Don't even think about it. I'm not becoming a Shinobi for Konoha any time soon. Besides... I... I am not as stable as I may seem to be. It is taking my entire self control to not explode and demand several answers from you. It is even harder to contain the Kyubi. Thanks to that incident, the cage sealing Kyubi away has been sundered, irrepairably so. I am using my own willpower and cosmic manipulation abilities to keep it inside. To that end... I am leaving Konoha."

Sarutobi gasped. "Naruto-kun, you can't! You don't know anything about the world outside! You could die in a second!"

"Maybe so... However... I can't keep Kyubi inside here forever, he feeds on fury and anger, the darkness inside me. I... I would rather unleash him when I'm away from this place. Somewhere, where he'd give you time to prepare for his coming. I... I will not endanger her or her sister. Not now, not ever. If I stay, the villager's hate will pass into me. Trust me, that's _not_ something you want to see happen. Before I leave, just give me my parent's letters and tell me where Hinata is. After that I will take my leave off this place."

Sarutobi sighed in dismay. Despite everything, he genially liked Naruto and thought of him as a grandson. However, the duties of the Hokage weighed heavily on his shoulders. Sarutobi chuckled darkly. Duties huh... why did he choose them again? Because he wanted to protect Konoha? How could he protect Konoha when he can't protect a single child? How could he protect everyone when he cannot protect _anyone_? Naruto's decision unknowingly sparked something within Sarutobi's psyche. A something that had long since fizzled and died. Like a phoenix rising out of his own funeral pyre, like a tree born anew from its charred former trunk, Sarutobi's will awoke to a decision.

Sarutobi's back straightened and his shoulders slumped forward just barely enough to show the weight of power on them. His eyes hardened and looked more like black steel rather than flesh and blood. His fist coiled and uncoiled, releasing the tension pent up within. The jaw tightened and the neck moved left and right releasing cracking sounds. The Nara clan would be overjoyed; they just got back on of the toughest, meanest, most efficient shougi players ever. An attribute that gave him several victories as well as the respect of all his underlings.

Naruto nodded his head in respect. He was still going to leave though. Sarutobi's voice said one word only. "Hawk." Instantly there was a hawk masked ANBU, on his knees, ready to obey. "Escort Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto-kun here to Hyuga Hinata's room. When done, take him to my office in the Hokage Tower." The ANBU grabbed Naruto's shoulder, after said boy had dressed himself, and shunshin'ed away. Not a second later, the room was empty as Sarutobi too left via Shunshin.

Naruto entered Hinata's room, waking her up. She was still in the hospital. A bit of Naruto's final attack grazed her and the doctors had to make sure she was 100% before letting her leave. It was also nice for Hinata, as her father didn't bother coming there to be mean to her. When Naruto walked in, Hinata blushed. She had a huge crush on him, but her shyness prevented her from telling him and the boy was _completely_ oblivious to it. Naruto smiled at seeing that his friend was fine, but quickly frowned when he saw the wound, a wound he caused, even indirectly.

"Hello Hinata. It's good to see you're fine. I hope that bully didn't hurt you much."

"N-no I'm f-fine Naruto-kun. The doctors say I'll be free to go in a few days..."

"Good to know." Naruto smiled at her, causing her to blush yet again. Then he got serious. "Hinata... I have changed a lot since that night. I am... dangerous to be around." Hinata cocked her head to the side. He wasn't dangerous, he had just helped her! Naruto took a deep breath. "I need to leave Konoha for a bit... maybe a long time. I don't know when I'll come back." 'If I ever do' Naruto finished silently.

Hinata gasped, her crush was leaving! Was it something she did? If she hadn't gotten caught then Naruto-kun wouldn't have to leave! It was all her fault! Hinata felt tears coming to her eyes and started crying silently. Naruto, being Naruto, quickly tried to stop her tears.

"Now now Hinata, no need to cry. I just need some time away from Konoha is all. I thought I should tell you on my own instead of letting Jiji tell you along with everybody else."

Hinata kept crying in her crush's embrace. "I-it's m-m-my fault isn't it? I-I'm useless like otou-s-sama says..." *sniffle* "I-I'm useless and n-now N-Naruto-kun has to l-leave b-because I w-wasn't s-strong enough..."

Naruto blinked in surprise. That was it? "Hush hush Hinata, it's not your fault. He was a shinobi and we're kids, you're not weak, I think you were pretty strong back then, you didn't cry at all!"

"B-but Naruto-kun defeated that man! O-on your own... I-I couldn't do anything... I-I was s-so useless..."

Naruto sighed. Having no contact with other people meant he had no experience in calming down a crying girl, much less a friend. "It's ok Hinata, I didn't defeat him on my own. I had... help, but I need to learn to control it. Otherwise, I might hurt you and I don't want that to happen ever again. So stop crying, ok Tsuki-me-chan(Moon-eyes-chan)?"

Hinata slowly stopped crying, until she realized that she had snuggled inside Naruto's arms in search of safety. Realizing it, she quickly 'eep'ed and fainted.

Naruto sighed, she always did that near him. Maybe she was sick or something? She was a girl after all and who knows the difference? Well yeah, he did know the difference in appearence, but even Jiji said that noone can understand women. If jiji can't then how could Naruto.

Up in the heavens, Kami was laughing at the thoughts inside Naruto's head. The kid had learned a great deal of things and 'wisened' up, but he was as clueless as ever when it came down to women. Shinigami chuckled as well. What he had done with Naruto's fate wasn't a joke.

_Flashback - Naruto's comatose state_

_Naruto opened his eyes, seeing the great form of the Kyubi behind the multi-colored bars created by his Light and Darkness powers. He left the room containing the beast and went to the room with the doors. If his suspicions were right, he could do many more things there. Once he opened the door leading to the room of doors, he was surprised to see someone there. Looking more like a demonic man with horns and numerous tattoos on his skin, the form was covered by a dark purple Haori complete with Hakama pants. Several rows of beads covered the being and a dagger was held in the right hand._

_"Shinigami-sama..." Naruto whispered. Then... "Wait, how did I know that?"_

_The being nodded once and a deep, gravely voice came. __**"Indeed, I am the one you mortals call Shinigami, the God of Death. I have come here this moment for several reasons, all of them revolving around you mortal. Through the link created by your sighning of my contract, you have managed to gain immense power that was not meant for you mortals. As I am sure you have noticed, you used some power against the kidnapper of your mortal friend. You did this by tapping into the cosmic power of Light and Darkness."**_

_"I... I see... but that doesn't explain what you are doing here Shinigami-sama? Also could you explain it more... thoroughly? I still do not understand what or how I did whatever I did... I am sorry..."_

_The being sighed. __**"Very well. When I sealed the Kyubi no Yoko in here, some years ago, you were temporarily united with me, in a spiritual level of course. Your childish mind was exposed to more knowledge than it should have, namely the creation of this world. To protect itself, your mind sealed the power it gained from that knowledge behind these four doors, each representing a different cosmic power. Light, Darkness, Time and Space. If you were to ever unlock these doors, you would be exposed to immense amounts of knowledge as well as power. Should your spirit survive, you would get to use these powers. If it didn't... oblivion awaited. Luckily for you mortal, you managed to survive, not one but all four doors opening, even though you were exposed to only two. Kyubi's presence might have had something to do with it as well. As for what I am here for... I am here to seal Time and Space away from you for now."**_

_"But... I... I see. Shinigami-sama, could you please help me control these powers? What can I do, what is impossible for me?"_

_**"It seems you have curiosity and even some intellect. The seals that had been placed on you have been removed by the power of Light while Darkness is readying its payback for the next mortal to attempt such a thing. Good, good. Your power to manipulate Time and Space will be sealed away until a time you prove yourself worthy of their power and wise enough to know when to use them and when not to use them. As for Light and Darkness... there are few limits in them for you mortals. Their power is linked to your chakra capacity, even though you can't use chakra any more. Light is dependent on positive emotions, the desire to protect or heal. Its powers include healing, concencrating, protecting and of course purging. Darkness is the opposite, dependent on hate and anger or desire to destroy. It gives you the power to kill and curse mostly. However, both powers can be used to defend as well as attack. Darkness is better suited to attack while Light is better suited to defend. However, like all great powers, there are great dangers to using them. They can easily go out of control and destroy everything around you."**_

_"Ano... Shinigami-sama... if... if Light is about life and healing... would... would it be possible to return someone to life if they died before their time?"_

_**"Theoretically yes. However, practically it is impossible. You would need to be a blood-relative to the person in question and their time must not have been over by the time you bring them back. Even if these criteria apply however, you would still have to wrench the person's soul from me, something that I won't allow. What is done, is done."**_

_"Hai, but I was wondering... I... I remember certain faces and people I never saw. I remember them escaping your clutches Shinigami-sama. If... if I was to defeat them and send them over to you, would you be willing to give me my parent's souls back? If their time isn't up by that time that is."_

_The being obviously thought about it. __**"Very well mortal. These people have been upsetting the natural order for quite some time now. However, they are too strong for you. You should get stronger before you are ready for them. I shall contact you with their names and appearence later. Seeing as this is a formal contract, I now give you the honor of being my champion on the physical plane."**__ Shinigami touched Naruto over his heart, his clawed finger digging deeply into the skin. In responce a black skull surrounded by flames appeared over that place, a tattoo symbolizing the Death God's champion. Naruto nodded in appreciation. As the Shinigami began vanishing away, he left one last advice to his 'apprentice'. __**"Light and Darkness don't have only physical effects but also spiritual. The seal on your heart will grant you the knowledge necessary to understand your new duties and powers. Good luck young Reaper."**_

_Naruto started creaming in agony as his skull exploded in pain. Receiving the trove of knowledge the Shinigami had given to Naruto wasn't a pleasant business._

_In the real world, the Shinigami's mark surfaced on the skin, pulsed once and went silent. No doctor would see it._

_End Flashback_

Naruto patiently waited for Hinata to wake up. When she came around, she almost fainted again from embarassment. Naruto thankfully prevented that by backing off. After all she blushed the strongest when he was near. Naruto coughed a bit, clearing his throat.

"Hinata... As I said, I'll be leaving soon... In fact... I'm leaving today. So... I wanted to say goodbye and 'until next time' you know?"

Hinata sniffled some more and nodded sadly. "A-ano... we... we'll see each other again... r-right? You... you'll come back right?"

Seeing Hinata's desperation, Naruto nodded. "If we are meant to meet again then yes, I will. After all, you're my best friend!"

Naruto's happy grin gave Hinata the hope she so desperately needed. The smile fell off soon though. "Neh, Hinata... if... if you need to, you know, talk to someone, or need help to do something. Go to jiji. He'll help. Don't worry, he's a big softy at heart. I'll also tell him to help you ok? Just don't believe what that idiot Hiashi tells you. You just haven't found the source of your strength, is all. But you will and when you do, you'll show him what it means to be strong. So don't give up alright Hinata?"

The Hyuga girl nodded one last time. Naruto gave her a small hug and left the room. Going to the Hawk masked ANBU, he nodded again, letting the ANBU know it was time to go to the Hokage's office.

In the office, Sarutobi was for once not hating the paperwork he was doing. He did a quick once-over of several things and found multiple discrepancies. Embelishment, contraband, orders to ANBU, laws passed 'under the table'... Seems like the council has been busy. Well, time to fix things. Sarutobi was furiously scribing and checking mutliple scrolls, muttering to himself. Naruto and Hawk arrived to that scene of ordered chaos and an old man scribbing and muttering to himself while parchments flew around. Naruto coughed after a bit, as it seemed the Hokage wasn't going to pay attention to them any time soon. Sarutobi raised his head, saw Naruto and smiled.

"Well Naruto-kun, I guess you aren't going to change your mind are you?"

"No jiji. I don't have anything holding me here apart from you and Hinata and Hanabi. Hanabi only since she is Hitomi-san's daughter. Heck, the village hates me jiji. They want me dead, they are just too afraid of you to do it. But you're not gonna live here for ever. You're old and you'll die. When you do... I will only be a few days late to join you. A few days they'll be torturing me because I remind them of their losses. Sometimes I wonder jiji... I wonder, if you never told them what I was used for, what would they have done?"

Sandaime sighed, looking every bit as old and tired as he was. "I have wondered that enough times too Naruto... But it doesn't change the past, noone can..." Naruto had the urge to snort at that. "Anyway, here are the scrolls of your parents. Including the Rasengan. The Hiraishin will be kept here for now. Something to come back here for Naruto-kun. I know you can't use the Rasengan as is now... but if anyone can find a way around this disability of yours, that's you. So, in hopes you'll learn it, it's yours."

"Thanks old man. Say, when are you going to reveal who my parents really were? I'm in no hurry really, especially if you tell them I've left because of their hate. But seriously, I'm just curious."

"I think I'll hold on to this little bit of information for some time. I will announce it in a few months so make sure to erase your trace. I will have my old student Jiraiya look for you, maybe he'll help you somehow, even though I doubt it."

"Thanks Jiji... Really, thanks. Keep in mind that Hinata may come here some times. Her father's an arse and demeans her. Please look after her in my stead ok Jiji?"

Sarutobi nodded. "Will do Naruto-kun. Now, Hawk-san, please take him to this shop here to acquire any form of clothing he desires. Then you will shunshin him in whichever direction he desires as far as possible in a day. You will then return for A-rank payment and a silence oath." The ANBU nodded, took a scroll with an address written on one side and a permit from the Hokage to buy anything he wanted. Naruto would need a lot of supplies after all.

Naruto raised his hand in a silent goodbye as the ANBU shunshined them away. Sarutobi sighed and turned back to his paperwork with renewed vigor. He'd make Konoha a place that Naruto would love and cherish. He had failed for long enough in that regard, time to shake things up.

The council never really figured out how it happened and they lost power so quickly. Seemingly overnight, 'old man Sarutobi' was replaced by an energetic, confident and strong leader with the political and tactical knowhow to make any enemy cower.

The civilians also learned of Naruto's parentage and were properly scolded by Sarutobi when they wanted 'Namikaze-sama' to return. Same thing for many, many Shinobi. However, noone could find him.

Hinata spent more time with Sarutobi than she spent with her entire family, except little Hanabi. She learned several things, from politics to tactics to ninjutsu and alternate taijutsu. She still was considered weak, but sticking to Naruto's words, she never gave up. Or well, she was considered weak, unless someone was stupid enough to insult certain things. Were they mean in any way, shape or form towards Hanabi or Naruto's name... let's just say that hell hath no fury like a woman pissed indeed...

A couple of years after Naruto's leave, a rumour emerged. It spoke of a man or a boy, a person who's face was never seen. Only his eyes was visible and spoke of thunder and storm. He was called the _Kuroi Tenshi (Black Angel)_ because of his powers. Others called him Crow or Prophet because he showed up only in times of great danger and pain. He would never be late nor early. He would arrive exactly before a great evil would strike and do his best to send it back. It began from bandit raids and escalated to even possessed people or famines. Like a ghost he came, like a ghost he left, but always changed the lives of the people around him. Some heralded him as a hero, others claimed he was a cursed man striving to absolve himself of his curse. Strangely enough, a fox would herald his appearence and walk alongside him like a loyal friend. Some even claimed that the fox could speak like a man. Noone knew the identity of the man, but he never caused trouble, only solved them, thus he was left to his own devices.

In Konoha however, some people smiled whe they heard of the Kuroi Tenshi. Chief amongst them Sarutobi. It made several people wonder if they knew his identity, but it was absurd and never proven.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 2 complete. I hope you liked it. As always, read, review and tell me your opinions. The third chapter is complete and will be published tomorrow for publicity's sake :D**

**Yes, I am evil like that.**

**Mind you, Naruto SOUNDS smarter, but it's not a mask he dropped, more like actual acquisition of knowledge coupled with immense emotional trauma. Besides, I doubt that there are many things that could cause him to go emotional after meeting the freaking god of death.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Interlude I_

Naruto floated in darkness as the Death God's presence filled his mind. Around his mind's eye lights began to shine and suddenly, he wasn't floating in darkness, but amongst the stars. The presence grew stronger and darkness coalesced into a form of utter darkness. Naruto was thankful that the deity chose to wear a cowl so as to cover it's face. The child may have been brave, but he wasn't conceited enough to believe himself able to handle anything but the slightest signs of the Death God's aura. Much less his real face.

_**"To control, understanding is a necessity. To affect, control is a necessity. To exist, thought is a necessity. To control without loosing yourself in your power, you must first understand the begining."**_

_**"In the begining, there was nothing and nothingness existed. Like an empty container that can be filled with anything, infinite possibilities existed. The more nothingness existed, the more something had the potential to exist. Out of all the possibilities that could exist, only two occured, game to exist out of the nothingness at the same time. These two possibilities were known as Light and Darkness, Life and Death, Health and Sickness, Being and Not-Being."**_

_**"At the moment of their conception, everything changed everywhere. Therefore, another two possibilities came to existence, once again born at the same time, equally strong. They were called Time and Space. They gave form to what Life gave birth to and gave Death something to enjoy before devouring all that was born. While nothing would exist forever, everything could also exist as was their paradigm."**_

_**"All the things Time and Space, Life and Death gave birth to were split in two groups. Those alive and those not so. So, two new concepts had to exist to account for that, completing the triad of pairs. The were named Beast and Nature. Beast is instinct, motion, movement and it is as fleeting as it is strong and everlasting. Nature is thought, immovability, stasis and it is as everlasting as it is strong and fleeting."**_

_**"All things are composed of these three pairs, these two triads. Animals and humans and trees and stones and water. By knowing the truth, you can manipulate the unbidden energy of these cosmic forces. You cannot change the pattern of an existence because it is set, its potential complete. However, the power to call upon the cosmic forces isn't set, their potential not yet fulfilled. Therefore, you can control them, even bring them to be to a certain point."**_

_**"You have a power beyond compare or thought, beyond the rules we, the gods of your existence, though merely another potential, have set. Know this young Reaper... Everything is connected together by threads that even we have trouble controlling. Your fellow mortals have been tugging upon these threads for far too long, far too strongly... and the threads are coming to snap. You must restore the balance Reaper... lest the threads snap and we all spiral to non-existence... to oblivion..."**_

_**"See mortal, open your eyes, not your physical, but your mental, and see. All these cosmic forces maintain a perfect balance, each as strong as it's pair and unaffected, yet connected to the other pairs... But, the balance has been shaken, upset. Wander the land young Reaper, wander the land and seek out the imbalance, seek it out and fix it, correct the failings, remove the stress placed on the world's tapestry of existence..."**_

_**"Be careful however, for your powers are not absolute. The cosmic powers that birthed this world are beyond your understanding. Beyond anyone's understanding. At times, they seem fickle, at times they seem cruel. But they always converge together. When too much of a single cosmic force gathers at a point of existence, a shard of it comes to be. It resonates with both the reason and the power of that cosmic force, but as it lacks purpose other than that of it's parental force, it can attach itself to anything. Through that, even a normal mortal can grab hold of the Great Powers..."**_

_**"Heed my warning however child... these shards of power were never meant for mortals. Should one use it, regardless of reason or justification, they shall loose their soul. While normally the soul is immortal and is reincarnated through the existence as it desires to complete its experiences and reach Heaven, the shards bend and break these rules. Users of a shard loose their soul to Oblivion, the end, the nothingness. Their souls are never reincarnated, never brought back, never ascending to true existence. They become forgotten in oblivion, in the nothingness of everything."**_

_**"That is why these shards are so dangerous. While some could be beneficial, others are not. But only an intelligent, living, willful, soul-given shard can grant it's power to another without risking the loss of soul. One you have met, another you have touched, many more you will come across. Find those non-living, unwilled, soulless shards... find these concentrations of Cosmic Energy and undo them, unweave the threads that bind that Power to them, return them to the unity of the One that is Everything."**_

"That is my command young Reaper, that is your mission. Work long and hard, understand and learn, fight and protect, for your world and ours is in greater danger than you can grasp... Now awaken, awaken to your true mission and be All You Could Ever Be..."

Naruto bowed as the figure seemed to disappear like smoke dispersed by a mild gust of wind, wisps of blackness fading away. The universe around Naruto flickered and dimmed as his eyes grew heavy and he slept...

A few days of walking outside Konoha, Naruto came across the brick walls of a building that stretched for miles. He knew he had to go there, his instincts, his heart, his mind and soul told him to go to that place... He walked to the bronze heavy doors, his steps heavy with the tiredness that comes not from physical excercise but also mental exhaustion as well... With a hesitant, yet at the same time determined hand, the child raised his hand at the door and pushed.

A breeze of the freshest clouds, air that seemed to never have been breathed before, as if it came from the cold tops of the frozen mountains came across the boy's face. Naruto let a smile grace his face, he felt welcome and appreciated, he felt... home...

Less than a day later, Naruto would learn that the place was in fact a monastery, a place of meditation, concentration, spiritual and bodily perfection. He would then proceed to meet Lady Crane, mistress and leader, as much as one could lord over and lead a place like that, of the monastery. An athletic woman she was, sculpted by years of physical and spiritual exhersion, tanned by the time that had passed. Her eyes were a gentle brown color, not unlike very dark honey, aged with endless wisdom yet filled with a playfull and life-loving cheer suited only to children. She looked as a young woman as much as she looked as an aged elder, her body having grown past the limitations of human age. When her voice came, Naruto felt a warmth in his heart, her gentle voice carried by the freshest breeze, kindness, love, caring, compassion and maybe a little bit of a mother's anger laced in it. Yes, Naruto decided, he had come home, one of his many homes...

**A/N: Short chapter I know, but it's a necessary evil. The next one will be published soon, so have no fear, it was done simply for the sake of continuity and convenience. Cheers!**

**Also, this is just an interlude, despite being named as the first. The next chapter shall not be one. It's back to the story until it's time to go travelling back through time.**

**Hope you liked the explanation of Naruto's powers so far.**


End file.
